Lover's Concerto
by sugarysugared
Summary: A series of Eriol and Tomoyo Short Stories; ranging from a wide selection of genres and endings.
1. If the Heavens would Cry for Me

If the Heavens would Cry for Me**  
**  
The wind flew freely through my long dark brown strands of hair, the breeze refreshing myself. The world revolves nonchalantly, never stopping, every time a tear trickles down someone's cheek. Is it that my grief doesn't matter? Is it that whenever someone dies, the heavens don't cry in sorrow? When I leave this world, will people cry for me? When the time comes, will the clouds release raindrops to mourn? My heart scrunches up every time I realize that no one on this planet will give a care when I die. Did God forget to send someone to love me? Did He forget to give me the ability to smile? Why is it that everyone walking down the streets with their loved ones have smiles, while I only hold tears? Why do all these people have parents while mine are no longer here? Why is it that I am left alone in this world? The world beholds so many questions, yet no answers.

Standing on top of the tallest building in the city at the very edge of the roof, while spreading out your arms really does feel like flying. In my next life, will you make me a bird so I can fly, God? Will you give me freedom and the will to go wherever I want? In a few seconds, I'll meet you in heaven God; I'll fly down these many storeys and come to you. The sunset is so magnificent and striking; I can see the entire city of Seoul from up here. I've always been afraid of heights, but I'm really curious, does it hurt when you collide with the hard, cold pavement after jumping of a building? The pain will only last for a few seconds, but if I don't do this, I'll be hurt forever. I took one step closer to the edge, taking a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I felt the wind one last time.

"Miss, whatever do you think you are doing? Come back down, it's dangerous!" I heard a voice, a soft tender voice, call as I panicked. "Stay away! This is none of your business!" I shouted, tears threatening to slide down from my eyes any second. "Miss, come down!" he insisted as I waved my arms in front of me. He looked like a very nice guy, frantically nodding his head to encourage me. He had short, black hair with light orange-gold highlights, and was dressed in a t-shirt with baggy jeans. "Go away! I don't need you to care about my existence, take one more step closer and I'll jump down right in front of you!" I yelled with all my might as he looked scared and nervous. My heart screamed in pain, and my head began to spin. My anger has yet again triggered my disease. "Miss…Miss? Someone please help!" I faintly heard his voice calling as I fell into a world of darkness.

My head was throbbing in pain as my eyes slowly fluttered, taking time to adjust to the bright light. Have I died? Is this what heaven looks like, with a bright light guiding me out of the darkness? Suddenly, a shadow hovered above me. "Miss, you've finally waken up! You've slept for a day now!" The guy that I had seen earlier was now smiling happily at me. Squinting my eyes, I attempted to sit up and look around. "I'm not dead after all," I quietly mumbled to myself, seeing that I was in a hospital room with many wires attached to me. The room was small and bright, with the sun glistening through the blinds. "What was that Miss? What would you like? Food, water, are you cold?" he continually asked if I was comfortable or not…he's so kind and sweet, he cares. I just shook my head slowly and notified, "I'm leaving, sorry for the trouble I have caused for you." "What? But Miss, you're very ill at the moment, you must stay! Don't worry, I don't feel burdened at all," he pushed me down back onto the bed as I tried to stand up. "I'll be fine, you may leave now," I don't deserve to be cared for, I feel so awkward when he's nice towards me. He shook his head silently, "I see that you have no family and are really depressed, but your heart is in no condition for you to be walking around right now."

He's right, I have no family and my heart is in no condition for me to be walking around. My parents have died for me; they sacrificed themselves just to keep me alive. My parents love me. Ha, the word love is such a joke; everyone in the world needs love, but why don't I receive love from anyone? My friends betrayed me, I trusted them so much, yet they turned their backs on me. My heart was born weak and useless, is that why I can't love? I picked up the heart disease Coronary Artery Disease, five years ago at the age of thirteen. This disease is normally when a person's diet is unhealthy and causes the arteries to be clogged, but I was unfortunately born with it as it has been a tradition of every girl in the family. Sometimes my heart would fail to pump sufficient amounts of blood to different parts of my body, usually resulting pain and unconsciousness. I know that I don't have much time left. I ask God, what have I done to receive such pain in my life.

"Miss, your name is Tomoyo right?" he asked politely, glancing at my I.D. at the side table. "Yes, and what is your name?" my body felt really weak and talking was even a hard thing for me to do with taking a few breaths in between each word. "Eriol, you have a very nice name!" he always wore a bright smile on his face; a very comforting and warm smile. "Thanks," I looked away, feeling very awkward. "You look really pale and skinny, would you like to drink some soup? I made it especially for you!" he brought a thermos into his hands as I felt touched. I must look like a ghost right now, with my illness and several days of starving myself because of my parents' recent deaths, I have grown so much thinner. "Yes please," I nodded slightly as he smiled and began feeding me, spoon by spoon.

He would blow at the soup to prevent me burning myself. It was delicious, considering that I have not eaten in days. "Eriol, why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve to have you feed and cook for me; we hardly know each other, but why are you so patient as to staying here?" I asked curiously as I finished the soup. "Tomoyo, you seemed so lonely and sad, you need someone to care for you. You remind me so much of my sister who had a disease very much like yours…would you like to be me new sister?" he asked with a gentle smile as my heart dropped one hundred steps. "A…a sister?" I was shocked. Is he not the one that God has sent me to love? We have met for such a short period of time, and yet I feel as if I have known him forever.

As Eriol said, he treated me as his sister. Over the past month, my body has grown weaker, but my love for him has grown greatly. Spiritually, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Everyday he would come and visit me, despite the fact that he has to go to law school. If only I could live everyday like this, if only I wouldn't die. Why is it that when it is finally time for me to go, God sends me someone to love? Why, at this time, must I meet Eriol? My mind is full of questions that I cannot answer. Though I love Eriol more than a brother, he loves me just as a sister.

The doctor says that it would be a miracle if I were alive by the end of the week, so I must spend as much time as I can with Eriol, he's all I have right now…he is my everything. It's just a matter of time now, I could die any minute; any minute, I could be separated from Eriol forever. I have a feeling that today will be the last day, the day that I go up to the heavens. The only way that I'm living right now is because I'm hooked onto so many machines, once I am unhooked, there would not be much time left. Suddenly, the door was creaked open and Eriol stood there, giving me a weak smile. As he was peeling apples for me with a knife, I asked him a question that I hoped he would agree to.

"Eriol …I want to go to the beach," I asked hesitantly, knowing that today will be my last. Tears were trickling down my cheek." But…if you go out of the hospital, you'll die!" he exclaimed as I could slowly see tears forming in his eyes. "I know, I don't want to live in a hospital room knowing that I'm only living because of machines. Please Eriol, this is my last wish," I insisted as it slowly became hard for me to talk loudly. Luckily, the doctor had allowed it because he knew that I would die soon, he knew it. I tried as best I could to hold in my tears and keep a smile on my face for Eriol; I want to leave him a good impression of me.

Together, we left the hospital after I asked a nurse to help me change into a summer dress and put on make-up to make me look the way I was before I became sick. "Tomoyo, you look beautiful today," Eriol choked out, tears gathering in his eyes, I know that he is sad. We got into his car as he drove above the speed limit to hurry up to the beach. "Damn it, why won't this thing go any faster!" he pounded on the wheel as he continued driving fast. He seemed really mad right now, is it because of me?

We finally arrived at the beach and he picked me up and carried me to sit on a rock by the water. I began to feel weaker by the moment. "Eriol, thank you for everything; thank you for fulfilling my last wish, thanks you for caring for me, thank you for visiting me," I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder, something that I have always wanted to do. "Tomoyo, I thank you too, thank you for meeting me, thank you for giving me such great times," his voice was low, sad.

"Eriol, will you…remember me?" I asked, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "Of course, I'll always remember you, but please…please don't go," he pleaded as I smiled weakly. "Eriol, do you see the sunset? When you see the sunset, then you'll see me; but please don't think of me too much," I pointed towards the gorgeous sunset, with the sky coloured pink, orange and yellow, reflecting the sun's light. "I'm not sure if I could keep that promise, I'll always think of you...promise me you'll be a happy angel in heaven," he put his arm around my shoulder and kept me warm. "Eriol...I…promise...I love you," I said the three words that I have been trying to say for the past few weeks. "No! Don't go!" he cried out as I began to slowly close my eyes. My heavy eyelids were forcing me to close my eyes; I tried my best to keep them opened. "Sorry Eriol …don't cry, be happy…" I whispered softly into his ear. "Tomoyo, I love you too," he whispered as I smiled my last smile, "Tomoyo!" he screamed out in tears as I could not keep awake any longer.

Although he loved me as a sibling, its okay, as long as I know that he will remember me. God, thank you for sending Eriol to me, he has been my guardian angel and will always be in my heart. Love...I finally understand what love is… Eriol, you are my first and last love. Eriol and Tomoyo will always be together in my heart, whether it is reality or not. Eriol, will we be lovers in our afterlives? Will we have many kids together and live to be one hundred years old? Eriol, be happy without me, always have that smile on your face. I believe in you, I believe that I will never be alone ever again because of you.

**Where are you walking, what are you staring at now?**  
Eriol ah, are you walking down the right path? Will you stop staring at me and move on?

**Are you still chasing that dream, you once told me about?**  
Do you still want to become a lawyer and fight for the justice of the world? I hope you succeed, I'll be by your side forever.

**I loved your face that seemed to tell the future. **  
Every time I looked at your face, I felt as if I would know that you would be there with me forever, even if it isn't possible right now. You always gave me that warm and cozy feeling.

**For you to protect that dream, I couldn't be with you.**  
I'm sorry Eriol, I can't be with you and watch over you. But I'm sure you'll do well without me right...? Even if I'm crying to see you once more, you'll move on.

**When you stood here, and watched the scenery, how much worry and confusion, did you battle with?**  
When you see this beach, do you think of me? Please don't think of me, it's not worth it. Fight your battles and get over me.

**I've learned a lot, from being alone.**  
Ever since I was a child, I know how it feels to be alone. Now that I have left you alone, you will know how much pain I have been going through.

**As long as you didn't let go of my hand, I felt like I could do anything.**  
Just the touch of your hand makes me feel like God has made a miracle for me.

**When we walked along the same path, I believed without a single doubt.**  
If only we could walk down that path forever, if only I could be with you, if only I can touch your hand everyday.

**But I...I remember your promise, I remember every day**  
Everyday as I sit on the stairs of heaven watching over you, I try to be happy, I remember your promise...it's just that I can't keep it.

**_I love you._**


	2. The Back of His Head

The Back of His Head

October 31, 1999.  
Dear Diary,  
Today, my cousin Sakura gave you to me and I'm going to write in you! I don't know what to write…hmmm…today's Halloween did you know that? I'm going trick-or-treating with my mommy and daddy! Oh, Sailor Moon is on TV now so bye bye!

Kyung Mi

June 11, 2003.

Dear Diary,  
I just can't take it anymore, the feelings inside are just threatening to come out. I have no one to talk to, no one that knows about how I feel…so that is why I came back to you Diary, it's been years since I last wrote in you. I noticed that I haven't really introduced me to you so here we go!

My name is Tomoyo and I'm fifteen, currently attending Sang Do High School in Tokyo, as an almost average student, close to nerd. I live an okay life I guess…I have an annoying younger brother, Lee, and two loving, yet irritating parents. My parents….if you haven't gotten to know them, I suggest you don't. It's not like they're mean, oh no, anyone but them…just annoying and nosey. They always dig into my business and go through my stuff. I'd rather have them leave me alone; I can't wait until I move out when I get into college. Now, enough about them, I have best friends named Yukito and Nakuru…I guess you can't really call them best friends…I don't think there was once that all three of us got together and talked about our feelings, we normally fool around.

And now, this leads to the main reason why I'm writing in you diary, I don't know, but I think I'm going crazy. Crazy in my head, crazy because of a guy, crazy because of Eriol…yes, the wannabe at our school. I'm so glad I get to sit behind him and see the back of his head everyday during English! He's not exactly a nerd, but not popular either…I guess he's above the average guy. I don't want to sound obsessed with him now, but he is by far the cutest and nicest guy I have ever met! Even though I've only talked with him about seven times, I feel such a strong bond between us…I just can't explain it. Well, I have to go do my homework now, talk to you later!

Tomoyo

June 13, 2003.

Dear Diary,  
Sorry for not writing yesterday, but laziness got the best of me. Anyways, let's continue about Eriol! He's really cute and could make anyone laugh any day! For instance, just yesterday, he cracked the class up….well only the smart people got the joke.

Ms. Haragimoto (English teacher): Eriol, if I asked you 'What is the weather today', what is the answer? (Half the class was confused because this is English)  
Ms. Haragimoto: Eriol, haven't you been paying attention in class? Are you stupid? (I didn't understand some of it since she has fobby English)  
Eriol: I know the answer to this! Of course! (Now of course, we now what that means right? He admitted he was stupid! What a cutie!)  
Ms. Haragimoto: Eriol, go outside right now and hold up your arms! (She asked in Japanese)  
Eriol: But if you want me to pay attention in class, then shouldn't I stay in class?  
Ms. Haragimoto: Why you little….fine! Then you better pay attention! 

That was my highlight of the day. Even though he does talk back to the teacher, I find him so adorable! But don't get me wrong, he's not all that stupid. He's pretty good in Chinese and Grammar classes…sometimes even better than me! When you really think about it, I'm not all that smart at all.  
Okay, talk to you tomorrow, promise!

Tomoyo

June 18, 2003

Dear Diary,  
Sorry I didn't write for the whole week even though I promised! I have very bad memory and lost the key to you! It was very scary since if any of my family members read this, I think I'd be hung right away. Luckily, the key was under my mouse pad all along, silly me!

Anyways, school is ending soon and finals are nearing! I'm scared because next year, I find it impossible that I will once again sit behind my prince. Two months without him….is living hell. What should I do? I heard he's going to America for the whole summer to visit his grandmother… and I'm going to Japan for a student exchange program…Maybe this is love…but every time I see him, my heart pumps so fast and I begin to stutter! Isn't that love?

Today was the ordinary day, except one of the best things happened today! I was getting up from my desk and tripped on one of the legs of my chair! Luckily, Eriol was there to save the day! It was magical, he asked, "Are you okay?" and I was like, "Yeah, thanks!" and I ran off. That makes it eight times that I've spoken with him! Eight times in two years, not bad! But when he grabbed my arms to hold my steady, it was so warm….warmer than the temperature outside…I felt like I was burning…ha, I'm so happy! If only…I could stay in his arms forever. Okay, maybe I do sound a little love crazy but…this is what I feel… Damn, mom's calling me again, bye bye for now!

Tomoyo

June 23, 2003.

Dear Diary,  
School's ending in five days! What should I do? All I ever do these days is think about him and what I'll do…I haven't even studied a single bit for the finals and they're starting in two days! What should I do! '' Gosh, if my mommy ever finds the test results, I'm dead! Yeah, I'm pretty much a dumb nerd….doesn't really make sense now does it? It's true when people say girls get dumber when they start to like guys. Sigh let's hope God gives me good luck! Or maybe even a cold! Hmmm…I'll be back diary, you just gave me an idea!

Back! My hands are really freezing and shaky right now…but it's worth it! The best way to feel warm when you're cold is to have a distraction….and that is you! Sorry if you're getting a little wet! Well anyways, I decided to dunk myself in cold water when I took a bath and now I'm really cold, sitting next to an open window with cold wind rushing towards me. Crap, its cold! Good thing Mommy, Daddy, and Lee went out for dinner or I'll be dead! If this doesn't work….why I ought to slap myself silly!  
Crap, they came home, what should I do? I'll hide in my bed and pretend I'm sleeping so bye bye for now!

Tomoyo

June 24, 2003.

Dear Diary,  
Aish, I'm so bored! Good news, I'm sick and not at school…though being sick is definitely not the best thing ever, my head hurts and I can't breathe properly, and I feel so tired; even standing up and walking is difficult for me right now! Bad news, I've been waiting to go see the doctor for the past two hours, with my mommy mumbling beside me… how annoying. Oh well, better than taking the exam and going to school right? I wonder if Eriol wonders where I am? Probably not, but its nice thinking that he does! She keeps on trying to dig her nose into my diary! I regret bringing you along now! Okay, how about I continue writing in you later?

Oh my, this is even worse than not doing my exams….even worse than not seeing Eriol!  
I have the flu! The kind where you have to stay in bed for days and days feeling really sick and weak! Damn my brain for giving me such a stupid idea. My own fault TT…maybe Eriol will notice I'm gone and come visit me? Oh who am I kidding, I will never ever have the chance to ever stare at the back of his head for hours and hours ever again! Well maybe I could, but a very, very, VERY slim chance. There is no way I could make it back to school in time for the end of the year ceremony with a condition like mine!

Do you think I would die on the road if I snuck out to school? What if I faint? I mean, I'm hardly able to stand up, let alone walking to school! I'll think about it…I'll risk anything just to see him just once more before summer holidays!

Tomoyo

June 26, 2003.

Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow's the last day of school…I just couldn't let myself have holidays knowing that I'll probably never be able to be in the same class as him, and sit right behind me. I've tossed and turned for the last two days…I haven't got ANY sleep and I'm starting to look like a zombie. And that my friend, is why I'm going to school tomorrow! Yukito and Nakuru said that the teacher got pissed at me for skipping school…so I have to do the exams no matter what, even if it means staying at school over the holidays.  
Wish me luck Diary, I can't even remember what the some of the calculus formulas are!

Tomoyo

June 27, 2003.

Dear Diary,  
I don't know how to describe today…would it be good or bad? Well I went to school and almost got hit by a car, but I at least for to see Eriol once more right? He said, "bye" to me and my face was burning red! I had no idea how to answer Yukito when she asked why I like this guy so much…I guess it's just a magnetic force? I also got a smacking from my teacher and it hella hurt. And to add on top of that, I got caught sneaking out of the house and my mommy made me drink nasty prune juice.

I can't stop crying right now…just thinking that today was the last day makes my heart grow bitter. It burns…it really does. The tears…they can't stop. He'll never know how much I like him…he probably hardly even knows who I am. Is this what they call puppy love? I'll get over him right? Yeah, I will…I know I will! It was my fault…for falling for him…for not confessing…I have no chance now…okay, enough of this! Tears are pouring out even faster! 

Well, I'm going to Korea next week so I guess this is one of the last times I write in you until school stars again! I can't bring you along because I won't have time to write in you, but I promise you I'll write lots when I come back!  
Arigatou! 

Tomoyo

September 10, 2003.

Dear Diary,  
I'm back! Miss me? Yeah I learned so much over the holidays! Maybe, I'll live in Korea one day!  
School started today and guess what?

I don't know if this is good or bad, but Eriol seemed to move….well no one knows exactly what happened to him, but he's gone. Just gone. Do you ask why I don't seem to care? Easy, I do care. I really do. My eyes became blurry when I first found up, but I convince myself that I don't….because…I believe that I've started fresh today, all my memories are washed away. Eriol, that name will always stain my heart, and I will always regret not becoming friends with him in any way…I will always have a part of me that loves him. Was it really love? I don't know. Maybe one day, I'll see him again and laugh at my stupidity. Maybe, one day I'll find my true love and forget all about Eriol. Or maybe, I'll grow up to be a lonely hag! What does my future hold? I don't know, but every step I take, I become a stronger person.

Eriol taught me a lesson…there's a moral to every story: If love went the way you wanted, there wouldn't be romance stories. Okay, maybe this wasn't a romance story, but it was a significant part of my life! One day, I will know what love is, one day…but not now…

Tomoyo


	3. Not Just a Pretty Face

Not Just A Pretty Face

The sun shone marvelously above the luxurious Castle of Seoul as the jewel of the kingdom, Princess Tomoyo, made her way to the Great Hall, for her father, the King, had an urgent event to discuss with her. The fair and graceful princess with golden locks and a gorgeous dress walked down the hallways, with three maids behind her trail, trying to walk faster in this huge and puffy, yet beautiful dress, which caused her much trouble to walk even as a normal person would. Her footsteps stopped at the huge, wood engraved door and took a deep breath full of panic, as her father had never wanted to discuss urgent things with her. Around Tomoyo, King Hiragimoto was cheery and never serious; Tomoyo was born to be the favored princess in his kingdom. Slowly, and shakily, she threw open the doors and stepped into the elegant room which was so big, that even if you whispered, your voice would ring throughout every inch of the room.

"Father, why have you brought me to the Great Hall?" she asked him, relieved at the fact that he looked very cheerful, in fact, even more cheerful than normal. "Ah, my beloved Tomoyo, I have granted you the wish that every girl would wish for," he replied with a warm and sweet smile. "What might that be Father?" she questioned, scared that he had yet again, agreed to betrothed her to an ugly and old man. "Well, King Lee of Tokyo and I have considered it, and decided to betroth you to Prince Eriol!" he exclaimed excitedly. Tomoyo felt a surge of happiness running through each and every vein inside, she could not be anymore gleeful than now.

"Really Father? Am I really betrothed to the strong, handsome, kind, smart, brave, and caring Prince Eriol!" she quickly screamed with excitement and delight. The King laughed at his excited daughter, glad that she was content with his decision. He would wish for nothing more than for his favourite child to be happy. "Yes Tomoyo and the wedding is one month from now, so you should get ready!" her father said with a chuckle. "Yes Father!" she cried, jumping for joy. She happily walked back to her chamber, joyfully humming the tune of the Wedding March, eager to wed the young man of her dreams whom she fell in love with the second she laid eyes on him. With a heavy sigh, Tomoyo thought back to when she first met him, when his warm eyes met with hers.

It was Christmas and Soo Young was forced to go to the Christmas ball at the Palace of Sushi. She thought it would be boring and dull as she attended the previous parties which were boring because she didn't know anyone there. She was seated beside her father, who was cheerfully chatting away with King Lee. The banquet hall was filled with glamorous people who dressed in beautiful clothing. Everyone seemed to be happy except her. There she ate quietly, annoyed by the loud talking and chatting filling the room. Her father softly nudged Tomoyo and her head jerked up, looking around to see what caused her daydream to be ruined.

"Tomoyo, I would like you to meet King Lee's son, Prince Eriol," her father announced, showing a hand to the direction of Prince Eriol. Her head turned to face only the sweetest face she had ever seen before. He stood up and walked to Tomoyo, pleased that he had at last found someone to talk with. "May I have this dance Princess Tomoyo?" he asked with a friendly smile. "Why of course, Prince Eriol!" she answered with a striking smile. The two quickly became friends and chatted the night away.

Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she thought about that night, the night that turned her whole life around. She had never believed in love at first sight, but on that night, she realized there was such thing. Her life could not get any better. She longed to see him again throughout the past four months, but had no way to meet with him again as she was not allowed to travel without the permission of the king, and seeing as he was an overprotective father, he would most definitely refuse to allow that.

"Father was right," she decided to herself as she walked down to the garden for a stroll to admire the pretty flowers that grew upon the lands of the kingdom, "he has granted me the wish that every girl would wish for." The spring had come and the flowers were in bloom. "A day could not be more perfect than this," Tomoyo believed gleefully as she sniffed the sweet smell of the garden. The garden was very big, encircled with beautiful tulips and roses of all colours- pink, red, yellow, orange, and light purple. The grass was emerald green, healthy and damp from the morning dew, and the tall, shade-giving trees, covered with leaves of a light green colour. Like the little girl she was years ago, she plopped herself on the ground, lying down and gazing at the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Some shaped like hearts, while others looked like Eriol.

"I am definitely started to hallucinate!" she shrieked, shaking her head at the cloud shaped like Eriol. "Princess Tomoyo, you'll get your dress filthy! Please stand up!" her maid, Sakura, ordered. Tomoyo's head maid, Sakura, treated Tomoyo as her own daughter as Tomoyo treated Sakura like her own mother. "Yes Sakura!" she squeaked cheerfully, pulling herself up from the damp grass. Sakura was very surprised at Tomoyo because she would usually whine a bit before listening to her, but today, today was different from all others.

"You must be happy about your marriage with Prince Eriol aren't you?" Sakura asked. "Yes, I cannot believe that I am marrying the man I love!" Tomoyo responded, still not over the excitement. Little did the Tomoyo and Sakura know that Tomoyo's ugly, evil stepsister, Kaho, was in the background of the bushes, listening with jealousy and envy.

"Why? Why must I be the ugly princess and her the beautiful one? Why must I be deserted and alone, while she favoured and happy? Why must she be dressed in a beautiful gown while I in rags? Why must she be able to marry the most handsome prince in all the world and I left with nothing? Am I not good enough to compete with her? I'll make sure that Tomoyo won't be happy for long!" Kaho declared after Tomoyo left. She angrily stood up and marched herself into the deep woods of the forest, hoping that the pretty smile on Tomoyo's face would wipe off in no time. A piece of parchment flew to her feet and she bent down to pick it up, curious to as why a piece of parchment would be flying in the woods. The parchment read:  
Do you feel angry and sad?  
Do you feel lonely and need help?  
If so, come visit the Witch of Evil and have your problems fixed in the snap of your fingers!  
Below read the address, 444 Deep Forest Avenue.

Kaho thought for a while and realized that this is just what she needed! A witch to solve her problem with Tomoyo! She smirked evilly and with the parchment in hand, headed towards Deep Forest Avenue. "Ah! Here it is!" Kaho exclaimed, glad that she had finally found the house, or rather hut, after twists and turns and getting lost. Slowly, she knocked the door, nervous about meeting a witch. She observed the doorknob slowly turn, and the door opened with a big screech which gave Kaho a fright. In front of Kaho stood a small, old lady a covered in black with a hunch back, staring at Kaho with her big, black, and cold eyes, in a face of wrinkles and scars. The sight of the witch made Kaho jump a bit, as the witch looked truly evil.

"How may I help you young lady?" the old witch cackled with delight, happy that she had received yet another customer. "What should I do if I want to look like another person, and I want that person to be what I am now?" Kaho enquired, trying to avoid the cold stare of the witch. "I see, I have just the thing!" the Witch of Evil exclaimed, leading Kaho into her hut.

Inside the hut was dark and gloomy, with nothing but a small candle to keep the slightest amount of light in the small room. In the middle of the room stood a big cauldron, big enough to fit a person in, and a black crow in a cage, hanging from the ceiling towards the left side of the hut. Kaho gulped at the sight of the cauldron, scared that the witch would boil her for dinner. The old witch explained the potion as she threw things into the boiling cauldron.

"Now, this potion is a specialty of mine, just drink one teaspoon of it and in the same hour, give a teaspoon of it to your enemy. In the next morning, your soul will be in her body and hers in your body," the witch croaked. Kaho nodded in understanding as the witch poured the potion into a bottle. "Just remember, after a month, you must give her and you each a teaspoon of the remaining potion or else you will turn to what you are now," she reminded. Kaho nodded again and left to the castle with the potion in hand.

Kaho hurried to the castle and got into her room to drink the potion. She carefully poured a teaspoon of the potion and gulped it down. Of course, the problem was getting Tomoyo to drink the potion. "How should I get the potion to Tomoyo?" Kaho muttered quietly to herself. She decided to go to the kitchen and add the potion to her drink before they serve the dinner. Walking to the kitchen, Kaho caught a glimpse of Tomoyo happily chatting with her father and her stepmother, Queen Yuna, in the King's chamber. Her fists clenched and she made her way quickly to the kitchen.

"Hmm, I need a diversion to get in without those chefs noticing!" she thought. Quickly thinking of a plan, she decided to act like a maid serving the food. "I'm here to serve the food!" she bellowed, hoping not to be recognized even though hardly anyone knew her as a princess. The chefs nodded and placed the food on the tray she held. Smiling with relief, she walked to the Great Hall where it was empty and set the food on the table. Acting very swift and silently, the potion was now in the drink of Tomoyo. Kaho smirked and walked away, knowing that for once, she would be the happy one.

Kaho stayed behind the curtain, watching as the royal family took their places around the table. A tear dropped down Kaho's rough cheek, fuming and jealous that she, the forgotten princess, was never invited to eat with the family. Angrily, she wiped away the tear and remained strong, keeping close watch at Tomoyo's drink. Towards the end of the satisfying dinner, the glass of Tomoyo was empty. Making her way up the Victorian staircase, Kaho grinned as her mind ran through what would happen just the next morning. Kaho got ready to sleep and slipped into the thin and old, blanket, on her small and hard bed. She tossed and turned throughout the night, too excited to fall asleep. Soon enough, both Kaho and Tomoyo were fallen unto a deep slumber with sweet dreams.

The next day was cold and rainy, with the sun hidden behind heaps of dark, grey clouds. Tomoyo woke up with a yawn and sat up on the bed, with a face of depression as she looked out at the gloomy sky. "Sakura, can you please get me my dress?" she called out, wondering why her voice sounded different. No reply was heard. "Hello? Why am I in the wrong room?" she yelled again, hoping that her voice was heard. Her mouth was frowning at what she saw before her eyes. The room was small with grey painted walls; the blanket was thin and worn out making Tomoyo shiver. The bed was small and uncomfortable and no one was in sight. Slowly and frightened, Tomoyo got out of bed and walked to the black drawer with a mirror. What was shown in the mirror was beyond impossible.

"Help! What happened to me?" she exclaimed desperately with hot tears running like a river down her now, immense and bumpy cheek. The tears continued flowing as she was astonished that her face was now big, round, and wrinkly with petite, grey coloured eyes and an oversized nose. Her lips were thick and chapped with scars sliding across her face. Together, the features made up what seemed to be very familiar to Tomoyo. After a moment of realization, she noticed who this person looked like; her stepsister Kaho. If she hadn't noticed today, she would have completely forgotten she had a sister. She remembered that when she was only six, her sister was always cruel to her, making her cry every chance she could get. A few years later, at the age of nine, was the last time she recalled seeing her sister. Never had she wondered where she went, for she never really enjoyed Mina's presence. All Tomoyo could do was weep, weep until she had the energy to face the facts.

"What happened to me? Why do I look like Kaho? Where am I?" she mumbled to herself, repeating the questions continuously, confused. "How could something so dramatic happen in just one night? How could the happiest day of my life be just yesterday, and today the worst you could possibly imagine?" she thought in her very bewildered mind. After what seemed like eternity of crying, she hopped off her bed and dragged herself over to the closet to get dressed. Subsequent to flipping through a few dresses, she knew that her sister lived in agony- she didn't have any maids, no one arrives to call her down for breakfast, her clothes were all old and rags, her things were all tattered, and her appearance was beyond daunting. 

"No wonder I never noticed Kaho around the palace, she looks like a maid!" Tomoyo exclaimed, shocked. Because Kaho's mother was beheaded for adultery, Kaho had no relatives other than her father, who treated her like trash. Tomoyo slipped on a dress and walked down the halls of the castle to find out what had happened to her body and the real "Kaho". As she walked down the halls, no one greeted her; all they did was tell her what to do. "Kaho, get those clothes washed!" or "Kaho, remember to sweep the floors!" Although she was not a maid, they sure treated Tomoyo like one! Tomoyo, beginning to be fed up with the work piled upon her, simply nodded at the desires.

Following many turns, she found her rightful chamber. Tomoyo stepped within the room as the door was opened. She hid behind the corner, staring vulnerably at " Tomoyo " order her own maids around. She saw the maids running around the room, frantic about the princesses missing comb. Tomoyo stared at her body being controlled by someone else. Gathering all her courage, she stepped up to herself, thinking this to be rather ironic.

"Why, hello my dear sister Kaho!" she said to Tomoyo, with a fake smile. "Yes, I suppose I haven't seen you in a while!" Tomoyo replied, going on with the act. "Maids, would you please step out for a moment, I must have a word with my sister," the person demanded. The maids nodded and slowly filed out of the room. "Who are you, and what have you done to me?" Tomoyo demanded furiously. "Well of course, it's me, Kaho. I must say, you have quite the room!" Kaho announced. Tomoyo was shocked that a sister would be cruel enough to do such act. "Why did you have to do this to me?" Tomoyo said shakily, trying as best to hold back her tears. "Simple enough isn't it? I mean, you had everything I wanted," Kaho said with a smirk. "I'll tell everyone about what you did!" Tomoyo cried, trying to sound threatening.

"Oh right, like anyone is going to believe you! I am Princess Tomoyo now!" Kaho retorted with a laugh at Tomoyo's silly threat. Tomoyo's heart sank deeply as she noticed that what Kaho said was true. Who would believe her now? Her life was ruined; she was no longer the happy princess she's been living for the past sixteen years. The wetness of tears was covering her ugly face as Kaho snorted; amused that Tomoyo was no longer happy. Tomoyo took one last glance at Tomoyo's rude behavior and left the room, knowing that she would never get the chance to sleep in her comfortable bed ever again.

Walking down the halls, a thought suddenly stuck Tomoyo. "How will I marry Eriol?" she was traumatized at the thought of being separated from her true love. "Today could NOT get any worse," Tomoyo declared with a sigh. She trudged to sweep the floors in the Great Hall. Her stomach was growling as loud as a bear would growl, but she didn't care anymore, all she wanted was her life back. She grabbed the broom and softly brushed the marble floor as she listened to her father, her mother, and Kaho laugh away about their discussion. She couldn't help but start crying again, her ears could not bear to listen to anymore of their laughter. She thought about how happy she used to be, how happy she was when she spent time with her parents. Her head turned to face her parents and Kaho and glanced at them.

"Maybe, just maybe, Kaho deserves to be happy," Tomoyo supposed as she finished up sweeping and left the room, "She has had an appalling life, maybe it's my turn to suffer, maybe she deserves my life more." Days passed, then weeks, and before she knew it, there was only a month left until the wedding. Prince Eriol was spending the next month at Tokyo to acquaint with Tomoyo before the marriage. Throughout the kingdom, everyone was excited about the arrival of the Prince. Tomoyo was beginning to accept reality and worked hard everyday with her new maid friends. Everyone was beginning to get suspicious about Kaho; her attitude was far more disrespectful than Tomoyo's. There were many rumors about " Tomoyo" and her preposterous new change, in fact, the King was beginning to dislike her more and more with each new day. Today, the whole kingdom would be at the Great Hall to greet the Prince.

Tomoyo searched through her clothing to find something pretty to wear today for Prince Eriol. Though most of her clothes are rags, she found one dress towards the back of the closet that looked better than the others. Even if the dress wasn't as attractive as those she had before, it was good enough. The royal blue gown was simple and had a few holes and was damaged. Rapidly, she put on the dress and ran out to the Great Hall in time for the arrival. Today, her face had a bright smile that could cheer anyone up any day. Taking her spot in the Great Hall, her eyes met Kaho's and she gasped at Kaho's remarkably stunning pink gown. Tomoyo looked away hurriedly, nervous that tears would come any second. The doors swung open and there he was, the handsome Prince Eriol. The people applauded and greeted the coming of the Prince. Tomoyo watched with melancholy at Eriol who had kissed Tomoyo 's hand; that should be her he kissed! Unnoticeably, tears slid down her cheek. "Stopping crying Tomoyo! You should be happy he's here!" Tomoyo told herself bravely. It would be difficult for Tomoyo to see him again within the next month because of her work so she treasured every moment of that day.

In fact, Tomoyo was very well correct, she had a very hard time even catching a glimpse of Prince Eriol for the next three weeks, and with the wedding approaching, the maids had much work to complete. Eriol was beginning to dislike Tomoyo too, as she was spectacularly stubborn, bossy, mean, rude, and inconsiderate. The maids had told Tomoyo that if she wished at the Sugar Fairy fountain in the garden, a sugar fairy would come and grant her wish. Tomoyo, hardly ever superstitious, decided to try it out anyway as the wedding was a mere week away. After finishing scrubbing the floors, a very tired Tomoyo walked towards the fountain.

"Sugar fairy, please, please, would you give me my life back? Can I please be Princess Tomoyo again? I really like Eriol and cannot bare to see him taken away from me!" she proposed to the elegant antique fountain with sobs. Her tears dripped into the fountain, as Tomoyo wished. "Is something wrong Miss?" a familiar voice spoke behind Tomoyo. "That voice," Tomoyo thought, "that warm hearting voice." She faced to see who it was, and saw that it was the voice of Eriol. Tomoyo jumped with joy, immediately wiping her tears. "Nothing," she simply responded. "What's all this about you being Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned curiously. "Nothing," Tomoyo stuttered, pondering on if she should tell him her true identity. "Its okay Miss, don't cry! Now tell me, what were you talking about?" he requested again, becoming frustrated. Before Tomoyo could answer, a flash of light appeared before them. A sugar fairy had appeared in front of their eyes, too stunned to say a word.

"I will now grant your wish!" the gorgeous sugar fairy announced as she sprinkled dust upon Tomoyo. Tomoyo, surprised that there was such thing as a sugar fairy, slowly transformed into her true self. Eriol was too surprised to ask about what was going on as his jaw was literally touching the ground. "Who are you?" he asked stuttering. "I'm the real Tomoyo," she replied with a pause before continuing, and flashed lovely smile, glad that everything had returned to normal, "the REAL Tomoyo." They both smiled at each other as Eriol realized that the one that he had fallen in love with was standing right in front of him, the one who was nice and caring, not the other one. Together, they walked back hand in hand, in the direction of the castle.

As the witch said, if Kaho did not have her and Tomoyo drink the potion, she would turn back to normal, which was exactly what happened to her. Tomoyo truthfully explained to the king how Kaho had lived in poverty for the past few years, and he noticed that she deserved more than that. Kaho is now married to Eriol's brother, Prince Clamp who was very much in love with her. Tomoyo and Eriol lived happily ever after.


	4. Turbulence of a Lugubrious Suicidal Teen...

Turbulence of a Lugubrious Suicidal Teenager

_**It's cold**. _The outdoor air feels of warmth and heat, but I feel cold. I shiver because my heart pumps bitter blood, not lukewarm blood. As people go outside with short and t-shirts, I stare at them with eyes of envy for my lips turn blue when I try doing so.

Tired of crouching on the ground in the little corner of my miniscule closet in darkness, I flung a thick, worn-out winter jacket around me and walked out the blood stained door of my temporarily rented apartment that was not any bigger than a regular washroom, though hard to afford.

The people were at it again; writing words in blood to threaten the safety of me because of my overdue rent. With a sigh, I made my way down the reeking, stained stairs of the apartment and entered a world filled with people…people that think life is a miracle.

_**It's lonely**. _On the streets, people smile, held hands, hugged. On the streets, I walk alone with no one to smile to, no one to hold hands with, no one to hug. Once others catch a glimpse of me, they tend to move away instantly as I much resemble a homeless person, which I am close to being.

My friends only say they are my friends because they pity me, not because they like me. I don't blame them though, I blame myself for possessing such a terrible life. I wouldn't want to actually talk to a person who sells kimbap desperately on the corner of the street if I were them either. I thank them for their pity, I thank them for trying, but I despise them for trying to pretend they enjoy my presence.

Loneliness…do I have friends? No. Do I have family? No…well if you count a whore who sells her body for money and doesn't come home for even two days a week for a mother, then perhaps I do. All I have is God, all I can do is pray…but prayers never get answered do they? Not for me.

_**It's hard**._ I want to give up. So many times I ask myself, why do I even bother trying? So many times I grab a knife and threaten to stab my self, but I don't. Why? I have hope…I know I'm stupid, but I have hope. Maybe one day, I can be an average teenager that has the luck of attending school and hanging out with friends. My heart burns with pain, but I try to endure it.

It's hard to live when there's no one to support you, it's hard to live when you receive so much abuse, and it's hard to live when there is no love. After ten years of begging God for an answer, I'm tired. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of working. I want to sleep…forever.

**_It's life_**. People stare. They stare but I don't care…because I'm used to it. They stare as I cry my heart out while selling kimbap. They stare, but do they try to help? No. I can sense pity in their eyes but do they help? No. Why? Because it's life. People care about their pride, they care about themselves. If it didn't benefit them, would they do it? No.

Life. Is it happy or sad? Depends—depends if God decides to make you lucky, or unfortunate.

Life. What is it? What's the point of life when you'll end up dying? What's the point of life when everyday it's the same—sleeping, eating, working, crying, stress. Heaven is only one step away, and yet people choose to live.

Are they cowards? Maybe. But then again, if you commit suicide are you a coward? Maybe.

The thing about life is….you'll never know. There's questions, but no answers.

People are people. People can't help it when they're greedy. People can't help it when they are conceited. People can't help it when they are envious. People…what are they exactly?

Life is confusion, life is war, life is a game of chance. Life…what is it exactly? Questions…questions flood my head but there are no answers.

_**It's death**. _I admit I'm a coward for running away. I admit that suicide is a sin…but I'm willing to sin. Taking the knife that I have tried to stab myself with so many times before, I took a deep breath. Maybe one of the last times I'll breathe. Seeing a customer arrive, I sold her kimbap. Maybe one of the last ones I'll ever sell. A tear trickled down my cheek. Maybe one of the last tears I'll ever have.

Without hesitation, I stabbed the knife right into my heart. The heart that I hate for making me so cold. It hurts.

It'll only hurt for a little longer though. The pain burned throughout my whole body as I fell from my sitting position from the numbness. I gasped desperately for air as my eyes began to wear out on me. I better take a good look at this street where I've been selling kimbap for years before I leave.

It's time to sleep.

Sleep forever.

Goodbye world.

_Hello heaven. _


	5. If Christmas Could Be Perfect

If Christmas Could Be Perfect 

**I**

I smiled as I looked into the glistening frozen windows of the bright, glowing stores that contained jolly people who shopped for Christmas gifts of their loved ones. The kids pointed here and there, excitedly tapping their parents. It warmed my heart seeing such a scene, yet it saddened me. It was once long ago that I had gotten the chance to do some Christmas shopping with my parents, two years to be exact. But now, I cannot see them, I cannot even catch a glimpse of my beloved parents.

If only I had been such a careless girl, jumping into the lake without a flotation device; if only I had listened to my parents' warnings, if only I had not drifted onto shore, if only I had just died…I would not be in such pain right now. Or maybe if I had the money to go all the way back to the States….or maybe if my parents came looking for me here in South Korea, I would be happy right now.

"Oh you poor girl, are you cold? Where are your parents?" an old lady approached me and stared with pitiful eyes. "Thank you for your kind-hearted soul, but I am not a beggar," I bowed slightly and smiled. Though I desperately need money, I acted as if I was okay. It is very hard acting something you are not. My heart stings and tears threaten to escape from my eyes every time I see a happy family together, laughing and just plainly enjoying each others' presence. Oh I long to have that feeling again, I long for Christmas to be a happy one.

The ripped clothes, the messy hair, and dirty hands and face, and tearful eyes…and my crippled legs…just makes me want to hide in a box for the rest of my life. I know better than to take money from the unknown, I believe that I will find a job and make my own money, instead of having my good friend, or rather brother, Lee, working everyday just for my comfort. If only I wasn't crippled, if only I had the money to buy new clothes, if only someone kind enough would give me a job, I could maybe help Lee and myself out.

Smiling sadly, the old lady had left and I once again stared in the window of the small store, recalling all the warming times I had with my parents at Christmas. Every once in a while, the good-hearted people would come up to me and offer money or some goods, but not once will I accept as Lee would heavily object to me doing so. Though we are not blood related, Dong Wan and I share a bond that regular siblings would have.

"Tomoyo, I have good news!" I saw Lee wave and run towards me as I put a small grin on my face. "What is it ?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. "A rich, kind family has adopted you! You can live in a house now!" he smiled crazily as my smile quickly ran from my lips. No one has ever even thought of putting me into an orphanage or adopt me because I have always insisted to stay beside Lee…he can take care of me…even if we do live in a shack, as long as I'm happy right? Though I may not be the happiest girl in the world, I can still live a somewhat pleasant life with Lee.

"That's great…but , what about you?" I asked worriedly as he thought for a second before responding. "Oh Tomoyo, you silly girl, of course I can't get adopted too! I'm twenty-two for goodness sake! I'm old; I can take care of myself! Besides, with you little piggy gone, everything will be easy!" he smiled weakly. I can tell that he is hurting too inside. He too lives a sad life alike mine, with nothing to live for besides me. "Thank you ," I whispered as a tiny tear rolled down my rough cheek. I hugged him tightly as he too returned the embrace while smiling.

"When do I leave?" I asked softly, pulling back from the hug. I want to go live in a family, yet I don't. Lee has done so much for me just to be happy, I can't just leave him behind; but he will be sad if I don't go also. "Later on today at lunch, the family will come get you to officially sign the adoption papers so you must hurry up and get ready, you're a mess! They're a nice family so don't worry, you'll be a beautiful addition to their family, though you'll only have a mother, the father in the family passed away quite a long time ago." he carefully wipe the tear away with his thumb while softly kissing me on the forehead.

"Don't worry , I won't disappoint you. I'll come visit you everyday I promise!" I cheerfully ensured as I stuck out my pinkie. "There's no need to visit everyday, but I would like to see you once in a while!" he exclaimed as he held out his pinkie and we hooked them together. "But , promise me that you'll make lots of money and live in a big house with lots of maids and butlers, and let me play at your house once in a while! Promise me that you'll be happy!" I whispered out as he nodded and I sadly went back to our tiny, old, and dirty apartment complex to change into something better than the rags I had at the moment.

**II **

I smoothed out my shirt as a long limo came to a stop at my feet. My heart began to beat faster and faster…the door opened and revealed a long slim leg with a pair of elegant high heels on her feet…I looked up and saw somewhat of an elderly lady, more of an middle aged woman actually…a really pretty one at that. I bowed a full ninety degrees and she got out of the car and shut the door.

"Why, you must be Tomoyo, am I correct? I am your new mother," she smiled warmly as I looked at her, trying my best to smile back at her. "Good afternoon…mother," I tried my best to sound comfortable. "You're so pretty! We'll take good care of you, now, let me just get my son out of the car, he's a bit shy," she smiled sheepishly and went back into the car and grabbed the arm of a guy. I wasn't able to see his complete face yet, but I could tell he was handsome. He was dressed in a formal suit; it looks like he works at an office." Come out, Eriol my dear, stop being shy!...Sorry" she apologized to me again as she ordered the driver to help and together, they successfully got him out of the car.

Oh my…he's….stunning, flawless, handsome, cute, gorgeous, hot, attractive, good-looking, striking….perfect. He'll make quite the brother if you had asked me. My mouth opened wide and as if mother noticed, she introduced him.

"This is your new bother, Eriol," she smiled as she nudged him with her elbow. "Good afternoon Eriol , my name is Sung Tomoyo," I politely bowed and introduced myself. "A charm isn't she Eriol?" mother once again nudged him. "Huh? Oh…yeah…she is. Can we go now?" he does seem shy. He quickly went back into the car as mother ordered the driver to collect my things. I saw Lee from the corner of a store and I stared at him, waving lightly and I felt tears coming into my eyes." Tomoyo? It's time to go dear!" I heard mother holler as I turned around and walked to the car.

'It's okay Tomoyo, be strong! You'll see Lee again!' I reassured myself and buckled the seatbelt. "Tomoyo, what would you like for lunch? What about we eat steak?" mother asked kindly. It's so awkward here….I don't feel like I'm at home. I just simply nodded. "Tomoyo, no need to be so shy, you're just like your brother! You two will make good siblings!" she exclaimed as I looked at Eriol…but he looked back and I quickly turned away. "Actually, why don't we take you home first and get you familiar with your room and the house alright?" she suggested as I once again nodded.

We arrived in a mere fifteen minutes, the car ride was filled with only mother talking while Eriol and I nodding to everything she said. The house….was absolutely stunning, and I mean that. It was the biggest I've seen, but definitely bigger and more beautiful than most. The garden was filled with snow-covered grass and trees….the scene was priceless….and to think, I'm going to be living here. "We're here! Let's go in Tomoyo!" mother seemed to be mighty excited about this, she probably put a lot of effort into preparing the coming of myselfnot that I'm important or anything. I feel so touched, that I finally have a mother-like person who loves me.

I got out of the car and we went into the house which was even more glamorous inside than out. "Your house is very beautiful," I commented as we toured it. "Correction Tomoyo, it's our house now, you'll be living here," we both exchanged smiles and continued up the stairs. My crutches and the stairs were definitely not a good mix. I will have to be very cautious from now on when walking up the stairs.

We stopped at the foot of a closed door, "This is your new room, I hope you like it," she proudly opened the door as Eriol dully followed along with a maid. I automatically gasped and raised my hand to cover my mouth. The room was what every girl wanted their room to be; sky blue walls with fluffy white clouds scattered around, the bed, the furniture, everything was my favourite colour, sky blue. 

"Mother, I…love it!" I gasped, automatically covering my mouth, feeling flabbergasted. "Umm…mother…I have to go to work now," I heard Eriol whisper as he tapped mother's shoulder. "Nonsense! You must have lunch with your sister for the first time! After all, Christmas is coming so you should take a break!" mother exclaimed as she grabbed Eriol's arm as he attempted to go down the stairs. "But mother…" he whispered. "Ah, is our Eriol being shy again? Don't worry, you have to get comfortable around Tomoyo, she's your sister! You are a full grown man for goodness sake, you usually aren't this shy!" she sounded annoyed as I stepped in to save him. "Don't worry mother, its okay. Eriol and I will have a meal together sometime," I suggested, smiling at him. "Fine, fine. Eriol, you may leave, but come back at dinner tonight! I expect you to be well acquainted with your sister!" she sighed, shaking her head disappointedly. "Thank you, I promise to be back home early," he said formally, bowing at mother and I. He seems very nice and sweet, just a little shy and timid, I'm sure he will be a very good , a very handsome indeed.

**III **

I held the cup of hot chocolate cautiously in my hand as I raised my other hand slowly to knock at Eriol's door. Mother wanted me to deliver his drink as well as get to know him better; she said that he's hard to get along with, but I believe that he will open up sooner or later. He was quite quiet at dinner too; hardly even touching his food, no wonder the poor thing is so skinny. I knocked the door a few times before hearing someone walking towards the door. 

"Tomoyo? Um…hi…did you want something?" he scratched the back of his head, slightly smiling. "Mother wanted me to give you your hot chocolate and get to know you better," I explained as he unwillingly let me in his room. His room….was very big and organized, with a large bed and all the furniture fitting the colours black and white.

"Ah…my room's kind of messy at the moment, why don't you sit on my bed? I was just playing 'Starcraft' so yeah, could you wait a moment? I'm almost done," he laughed uncomfortably, sitting at the computer and focusing on the game. This brother of mine is very strange…a messy room? More like spotless! And I would have never imagined him to be the type who played computer games.

"I like your room" I murmured, trying to make conversation. "Huh?...Oh….hold on…yeah, thanks," he replied, scrunching his eyebrows at the game. I laughed a little at his expression, causing his attention. "May I please ask why you are laughing?" he raised an eyebrow as I immediately stopped. "Um…I just think that someone like you wouldn't play computer games," I simply returned as he nodded his head. "Well, you can't judge someone on their appearance right?" he answered quietly and shyly, as I lightly smiled.

"Yeah…if you're busy, I'll leave now," I trailed off, getting off his soft bed. "No, stay here. I want to get to know you better so that we'll be good siblings, umma insisted that we have some "quality time" as she says, together," he explained, turning off his game. After going to work and dinner, he seems a lot more…open. "Yeah…" it seemed really awkward talking to him….it feels as thought I want to get to know him, but I feel like I shouldn't also….why is that? My heart…seems to be pumping faster than normal.

"Okay, let's play 20 questions," he started off, turning towards me. "Sure, you ask first then," I offered. "Okay…hm….how old are you?" he asked as I smiled. Good thing it wasn't anything too personal. "I'm nineteen at the moment, going onto twenty soon," I answered formally. "Ah…nineteen? I'm twenty two, three years difference," he smiled softly as I nodded. "You're the same as my Lee ," I happily cheered. "Really? And who might this Lee be?" he asked curiously. "Oh…just a really good friend I used to have," I answered.

"Okay, I'll ask you now, why were you so shy this morning, and so open now?" I hope he doesn't think of this question as too personal, but I'm curious. "To be truthful," he sighed, "I was seriously surprised by your beauty….your politeness…so pretty that I was awed and therefore shy," I noticed he turned a little red after saying this. "Oh…why you're a very handsome guy yourself," I blushed slightly, looking down to prevent him seeing my red face.

"Haha, okay, how do you feel about being…crippled?" he asked uncomfortably, yet interested. I stared at him, his face is just so flawless that it's tempting to look at. "Um…it's not really a big thing, just a little inconvenient at times. But I do wish I could walk normally," I answered seriously. "Oh…umma and I will get the best doctors and fix your legs, I promise," he grinned again. "Thanks…" my eyes began to water up; I've never felt so special before, with the exception of when I'm with Lee . We both pulled into a warming hug…a very special hug; I felt something I have never felt before…maybe it's the feeling of a new sibling?

Our evenings were spent talking to each other about our lives. He is actually a very fun person to be around, just takes time to be comfortable. We talked about the things that I would not talk about with anyone else, and the things that we care about.

I tossed and turned around in bed that night, and figured out what the feeling was when I was with Eriol . I think I like him. Not the way siblings like each other, or friends….but I like like him, something that shouldn't be happening. I can't fall for my own brother! That's just plain wrong! If only I wasn't adopted by this particular family, or if only I never signed the adoption papers, then I would not be in this state right not...but of course these are all just theories, I'll never know if they are right. I wonder what he thinks of me? Does he like me too, more than a sister? For one thing, I'm glad I met someone like him.

**IV**

"Sweetie, I'm leaving you with Eriol today alright? I have to get ready for the Christmas party coming in three weeks, so just follow Eriol to work and he'll show you around," mother instructed as she put on her shoes and went out the door, leaving me with Eriol. "Well, let's get going! I can't guarantee you the best day, but you won't mind will you?" he asked joyfully, putting on his black winter jacket over his suit. He seems a lot friendlier compared to when we met a few days ago. I straightened out my skirt that I have to wear, and with the help of Eriol, I managed to get on my coat. We walked out the door and I had to walk slowly because of the ice and my leg. About half an hour later, we arrived at the foot of a huge building labelled "Eriol Enterprises" that had many people entering and leaving each second.

"Do you need help walking?" he asked kindly, putting out a hand. Nodding slightly, I smiled and used his hand for support as we walked up the many steps on the stairs until reaching the main door. His hand…was so warm and securing; so soft yet safe, I can't explain it, but just the touch of it makes me blush. "Tomoyo? Are you alright? Why are you so red, are you cold?" he questioned worriedly, raising the back of his hand to my forehead. "Ah, Eriol, I'm alright," I ensured, backing away from his hand. If his hand was on my forehead for any longer, I would burn to death. "Alright, let's tour around the building shall we?" he asked politely as we got into the elevator.

I nodded and let go of his hand…it feels awkward, a feeling I have not yet felt before. It's like I really want to be close with him, but I don't…know what I mean? Even I don't know what I'm saying. The silence…I just want to stop it with a conversation but I don't, I feel shy and embarrassed. He seemed to feel awkward as well as he quickly slipped out of the elevator as soon as it came to a stop. As soon as we entered the collection of office cubicles, everyday stood up and bowed to Eriol, greeting him.

"Good morning Mr. Shin," they all said in synch. "Good morning, how are our stocks doing?" he replied, putting on a serious face, a cold face that even I am afraid to look at. They replied with a bunch of numbers that I didn't understand, using huge words that I have not heard before. Maybe it is because I haven't attended school for quite a while now. Finally reaching his room after the mini tour, he sighed and sat down in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay ?" I asked curiously, sitting down on the couch as my feet are feeling much worn out at the moment. "Yup, I'm always alright," he put on his cheery face and smiled warmly. "Okie dokes, if you say so," I shrugged and walked over to him. "Ahaha, you're so adorable!" he laughed as he inched my cheek slightly. I widened my eyes and backed away. "Ahem, um…sorry," he coughed and sheepishly smiled uncomfortably. "Um…it's okay," I replied, forcing a smile. "After I work, why don't we have lunch together? For now, you may do whatever you wish to do," he changed the subject and turned on his computer. I nodded again and sat myself on the couch, looking around the room, longing for lunchtime to come.

"Alright, time for lunch!" he finally stood up and announced, stretching his arms. He must be really tired since he's been working for hours with his eyebrows scrunched up. "Goodies!" I clapped my hands together as he laughed silently. We exited the building and the snow had increased a significant amount since this morning, and the ground had grown more slippery. "You need some help?" he asked as I tried to go down the stairs using the wall. I shook my head stubbornly and continued as he watched my every move, scared that I might slip.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I missed a step and slipped. "Tomoyo!" he shouted as he grabbed my arm just in time before I had tripped down the many steps. I was in his arms and my heart was beating very, very fast. So fast that I was scared that Eriol could feel it. Surprisingly, I could feel his heart beating as we were in the position of a hug. Both blushing, we rapidly continued down the stairs, of course this time holding onto his arm.

"Eriol," I called for him as we sat in the limo. "Yeah?" he replied, facing me. "What does it mean when your heart beats very fast every time you see a guy, or you blush and feel very mixed up inside?" I asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow at my question. "Well, Tomoyo, you might have fallen for the guy then." He answered, "Who's the lucky guy that my pretty dongseng likes?" he asked curiously. My heart pounded faster than ever…could it be true? Could I possibly fall for my very own brother? Seems like I have, though I don't want this to happen. I don't want to make everything a mess in the family, this cannot happen, even though I do want to spend every second of my life with this guy sitting right beside me.  
"You," I choked out softly, almost soundless. "What!" he widened his eyes at my answer, almost not believing what I had said. I turned away as he forced me to turn to him. He had a smile on his face, but why? My face has tears and yet he's smiling. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way…love will find a way," he said carefully and kindly, wiping off the tear on my cheek with his thumb. "You…what do you mean?" I asked dumbstruck. "I mean…that….how should I say this? I mean that…I like you too…" He trailed off, beginning to blush. I feel happy yet sad, confused yet nervous, shy yet wanting to hug him…I don't know what to do.

"But…we're siblings, it could never happen. I've only know you for a few days, I'm not even sure about my feelings," I insisted as I pushed him away lightly. "But don't you believe in love at first sight?" he seemed surprised and disappointed at my movement, but it is true, I don't even know what love is. "I'm sorry…" I cried out softly.

"I understand, I'll give you all the time in the world! I'll be waiting for you…every time I saw you on the streets before we adopted you, I wanted to come and shelter you from harm, you looked so kind and helpless. Every time I saw you cry, my heart ached because something inside me said that you were the one I've been looking for, even if I didn't ever meet you before. It's true…I knew that God would give me a chance to meet you, but I would have never imagined for us to be siblings. I begged and pleaded mother, but she insisted on adopting you…I never had the chance…but I'll never regret meeting you. My heart cries out that I must be with you, but I can't control how life goes…that's why I felt shy towards you on the first day, because I didn't want to know you, scared that I might fall in love, but I could not control my feelings. Even though we're siblings, we can still love. I can tell mother, I'm sure she'll accept, she's nice right?" he made a short speech which touched my heart, I can tell he really wants to be with me…at least the majority of me thinks so. "But….how do I know?" I asked, staring into his caring eyes. "Just follow your heart," he simply answered as I smiled. I know what to do now.

**V **

Christmas is tomorrow, and the house is growing livelier by the day. Eriol and I have been together almost every minute of the day, just laughing and having a good time. I know this is love, I just know it is. I don't know when we will tell mother about me and Eriol. I don't want to tell her because I know she'll hate me and I know that she would object. Eriol insists that we do, though I always come up with excuses. Mother is just so happy now, I couldn't possibly bear break her heart. Though I would like to date Eriol more openly, it is just so hard going out in public, afraid that someone will find out, especially with Eriol known around the city. I am also scared, scared that I will be sent away to America for the treatment of my leg and also start college. Then I will be separated and alone. Mother said that she might send me with one of her most trusted maids anytime. I know that it is for my own good, but I wouldn't do anything to be away from Eriol. He is like the fuel I live on, without him, there would be no Sung Tomoyo. Once I leave for America, I would not see him for a long while…sure there are phones and I would occasionally visit, but it's just not the same as seeing him everyday. Is it that nothing ever goes my way? Won't I ever be a normal girl that lives a normal life?

"Are you okay Tomoyo? You seem a bit out of it," Eriol squeezed my hand as I snapped out of my trance. We both sat on my bed as we watched a comedy movie. I had my head laid on his shoulder as he occasionally let out a laugh. "Yeah…" I answered with a nod. "Your thinking about mother and America again aren't you? That's it, I can't take it anymore! We just have to tell mom, we just have to before it's too late!" he grew angered and stood up, losing that soft smile from his face.

"But…it's not the right time yet…" I softly spoke, scared of his furious face. "It is Tomoyo! Don't you understand? If we don't tell her now, we might regret it for the rest of our lives! Do you not love me! Sung Tomoyo, tell me, do you not love me!" he shouted as I shushed him, scared that mother might hear us."Are you scared mom might hear us? Well I don't care if she does because I, Shin Eriol Love Sung Tomoyo!" He yelled even louder. "Eriol, I love you too, I really do. But could you possibly tell your mother and make her upset, could you?" He hesitated before answering. Suddenly, the door swung open and mother stepped in.

"My my, you siblings fighting? Wow, now you two have become good buddies now haven't you?" mother laughed as Eriol breathed deeply. "Mother, I have something to say," Oh boy, he's going to tell her isn't he. I quickly got up and nudged him. "Tomoyo, I know what I'm doing. I'd do anything to be with you," he spoke quietly and mother gave a very confused expression. "What's going on here kids?" she asked, scratching her head. "Mom, you see this?" he grabbed my hands and held it as he pointed to our united hands. "Awww….isn't that sweet? You two make such great siblings!" she exclaimed as Eriol sighed at her stupidity.

"No mom, you see this?" he pecked me on my cheek as I grew red. "Awww…it looks as if you two have know each other of a number of years!" she smiled. "Mom, I guess I'll have to say it directly. I love Tomoyo, more than a sibling," he spoke softly as mother widened her eyes. "What! Oh gosh…I have to get my ears cleaned! Say it again Eriol, more clearly," she laughed nervously. "Mom, you heard me right. I LOVE TOMOYO!" he shouted with all his might. "Is this true?" mother asked in a low voice. "Mother, I'm really sorry, but I love Eriol as well," I bowed and held his hand. "Why, our Eriol is growing up so fast! Getting himself a girlfriend already, a pretty one too! Congratulations you two, now if I could only get rid of those adoption papers!" she exclaimed, looking livelier than ever. "Excuse me! You mean you don't mind?" we both were gaping at her . "Of course not! You're still family even if you marry Eriol right? So what's the difference?" she explained as I felt much more relieved and smiled. We can be together; we can finally be together without trying to hide it. I can be happy, I can be normal. This Christmas is turning out better than I had thought, who would have even thought that mother wouldn't care? This Christmas is just about perfect in every way.


End file.
